


Heart like an Ikea Instruction Manual

by checkerboardom



Series: Flash Gift-Fics [6]
Category: The Flash (TV 2014), The Flash - All Media Types
Genre: Hartley Rathaway Being a Jerk, IKEA Furniture, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-27
Updated: 2016-11-27
Packaged: 2018-09-02 11:40:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 417
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8666173
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/checkerboardom/pseuds/checkerboardom
Summary: "It's three in the morning and you’re building a bookcase from Ikea.”





	

Sometimes he hates his boyfriend. Maybe not as much as he hates certain other things, like the monstrosity that was Mean Girls 2 for instance, but it’s close.

“Cisco.” He calls and the lump under his comforter twitches.

“Hrm…” Well he’s definitely alive then.

Which just means that Hartley has a valid excuse for throwing a screwdriver at the approximate location of where Cisco’s ass should be. “Cisco!”

“What!” Cisco calls back from the innards of his blanket cocoon and Hartley hopes he didn’t drool on them again. There’s only so many bad habits that sex can make up for and drooling on his bedding definitely isn’t one of them.

“You need to wake up because I can’t exactly do this without you.” Hartley huffs and a sleep ruffled head pokes up to stare at him through bleary eyes.

“It’s three in the morning, you ass.” He yawns, not even bothering to cover it with his hand, and Hartley cocks an eyebrow at him.

“Your point being what exactly, Cisquito?” He asks and Cisco flops back down onto the bed with an annoyed sigh.

“That it’s three in the morning and you’re building a bookcase from Ikea.” He pauses, then adds around another yawn, “ And you felt the need to wake me up for it.”

“As opposed to you feeling the need to break our previous bookshelf in the first place.” He holds a hand out for the screwdriver. “Now get your ass down here before I throw the hammer.”

Cisco gets his ass down there and soon he’s taken over the entire project, just like Hartley knew he would. “You know I only broke it on accident.” His boyfriend mumbles around a mouthful of nails and Hartley rolls his eyes.

“Sonic vibrations due to sexual overstimulation never has been and never will be a valid excuse for anything.”

“So you’re admitting that you’re actually not that good in bed.” Cisco quips back and Hartley resists the urge to actually throw the hammer at him this time. It’d certainly be interesting to watch him try and dodge it from this distance.

“I think you of all people know precisely how untrue that statement is.” Hartley says and waits until the last nail is out of Cisco’s mouth before he kisses him. There’s a metal tang to it, but he doesn’t mind in the least, not when he can have Cisco right here on top of the deconstructed pieces of their new bookshelf if he really wanted to.


End file.
